


I'm a lesbian Clarke

by K17L53



Series: Clexa week 2019 [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clexaweek, Clexaweek2019, F/F, First Dates, Gyms, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 06:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17913863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K17L53/pseuds/K17L53
Summary: Clarke and Lexa meet at the gym. Clarke is flirting with Lexa but being the Useless Lesbian™, she can’t really tell what’s happening. Luckily, Octavia’s there to help out her clueless friend.





	I'm a lesbian Clarke

**Author's Note:**

> heyo i'm writing again i love clexaweek so much damn.

“What?” Lexa asked awkwardly, noticing the very surprised and almost disbelieved look her friend was giving her. “Why are you looking at me like that?” She asked.

 

“Why are you…” She shook her head, “So. Fucking. Stupid?” Octavia spoke slowly, stopping after every word.

 

“What are you talking about?” Lexa asked her in response, confused, not really sure what she meant.

 

“Really?” Octavia only gave a bigger look of disbelief. “You couldn’t tell she was flirting with you?”

 

“What?” Lexa looked baffled. “No she wasn’t.”

 

“Yeah Detective Dumbass” Octavia rolled her eyes. “She was flirting with you.” She added. “How are you a cop?”

 

“Octavia please,” Lexa was about to just walk away from her. “She was just being nice.” She was; yes the blonde who had been talking to her was cute, but she was being nice and that was it.

 

“She touched you _arm_.” Octavia exaggerated. “And said it was hard.”

 

“Yeah?” Lexa shrugged. They were at the gym, Clarke – the blonde who was definitely not flirting with her – has walked up to the power rack that Lexa was wrapping up on. She had been doing bench presses and when Clarke came up, she was just unloading the plates before moving away to the dumbbells. Clarke made a comment about how that was a lot to bench while she stood next to her. Lexa may have jokingly mentioned that it was her favorite exercise although it was very dudebro, and that led to Clarke touching her arm and squeezing the biceps and triceps lightly. “We’re at the gym. You’re not gonna go out with every guy that tells you you can deadlift a lot.”

 

“Yeah, but that’s because guys don’t like admitting a girl can deadlift more than them.” Octavia brushed it off. “But if a girl came and complimented me on that…” She shrugged. “I would definitely go out with her.”

 

“Meaning, you would ask her out.” Lexa asked. “Because Clarke wasn’t flirting with and I definitely was not trying to flirt with her.” Octavia only groaned as the two of them made their way to the platform with the dumbbells. “Besides, she’s straight.” Lexa shrugged, watching as Octavia sat down on the incline bench and lay down.

 

“Oh yeah?” She asked rhetorically. “And how do you know that? Your gaydar is busted.”

 

Lexa grabbed a pair of 20lbs dumbbells. “She’s doing squats.” It was usually straight girls who only did leg day and cardio. They mostly tended to stay away from upper body exercises, maybe they would do some deadlifts but usually it was just legs and cardio – abs too maybe.

 

“Fuck you, we do squats.” Octavia was getting annoyed, yes Lexa was her best friend but sometimes she was absolutely impossible.

 

Lexa handed the weights to her friends, waiting as she started the chest flies before speaking again. “She’s doing squats in running tights.” She added matter-of-factly.

 

Octavia remained silent, finishing ten repetitions of the exercise before sitting up straight. “I’m gonna go ask her.” She didn’t wait for Lexa to respond, only set the weights down on the floor before standing up and walking away back towards the power rack.

 

“Please don’t-” Lexa was cut off, sighing as her friend walked away across the room to the blonde she had talked to only a few minutes ago. She watched them talk, watched Octavia go up to her mid-set and wait till Clarke had racked the bar. Lexa couldn’t quite hear what they were saying and Octavia had her back to her so Lexa couldn’t even see her face. But Clarke was smiling for the most part, there was also an eye roll, and finally a look over Octavia’s shoulder to Lexa with a playful smile. Eventually Lexa let it go, realizing she needed to do her set before Octavia returned.

 

Octavia only walked back, a mischievous smirk on her face. She didn’t say anything only came up next to Lexa and stood behind her. “You done?” She asked, not wanting to bring up Clarke just yet, wanting to see how long Lexa would ignore it.

 

“Are you gonna tell me what you two were talking about or…?” Lexa asked as she stood up, not bothering to hand the weights to her friend but taking them back to the rack.

 

“Oh right,” Octavia answered, pretending to have forgotten about it. “She was hitting on you. And she gave me her number-”

 

“What” Lexa sounded almost a little offended, if Clarke was hitting on her, Octavia shouldn’t have gotten her number. “Why did you get her number?”

 

“If you would let me finish,” She rolled her eyes, “She gave me her number, _to give to you_.”

 

“Oh,” Lexa seemed a little taken aback, she wasn’t expecting it, not at all. “She did?”

 

“Yeah,” Octavia nodded. “Give her a call sometime you dumbass.”

 

* * *

 

“Okay, so I almost didn’t call you.” Lexa started as she sat across the small table to Clarke.

 

They were at a café a few blocks away from Lexa’s work; they had talked the last night. Well, they texted. Lexa almost didn’t because she almost didn’t think Clarke actually wanted to talk to her. Maybe she just gave her number out of pity; after all, it was her friend who had gone up to talk to her. But it was a little late, and Lexa was tired so she thought why not, she had nothing to lose. So she sent a small hi, followed by an introduction, letting Clarke know it was Lexa.

 

“Oh?” Clarke quirked an eyebrow, as she stirred sugar into her coffee. “Why not?”

 

“Well, I mean…” Lexa trailed off, “I probably came off as a little pathetic when my friend went to talk to you.”

 

Clarke couldn’t help but let out a small laugh, rolling her eyes. “Well, she said it was because she was trying to prove a point to you.”

 

Lexa only nodded. “She likes doing that. She likes proving me wrong and all that, you know how best friends are.”

 

Clarke smiled, agreeing, “I do yeah.” This time she paused, leaning forward slightly on the table. “You know, I kinda wanna set her up with my best friend. I think they’d be perfect for each other.” Lexa seemed interested, watching her and waiting for Clarke to continue. “I’m gonna text you her number and you can get it to Octavia, but for now,” She sat back again, “Tell me about you Lexa,”

 

“What do you wanna know?” She asked her casually, taking a sip of her coffee.

 

“Kinda about everything a stalker would want to know.” Clarke shrugged, “I’m kidding but like, what do you do, where do you work, do you have pets, are you a serial killer?”

 

Lexa seemed almost unfazed by that last question, “I’m a cop, I work literally three blocks away at the 47th precinct, I’m in the process of rescuing a golden retriever, and yes but I haven’t been caught yet.”

 

“Ah yes,” Clarke nodded at that, feigning seriousness, “Probably helps that you’re a cop right?”

 

“Yeah, very much so.” Lexa nodded before smiling at Clarke. “What about you, are you a serial killer?”

 

“I am not, and even if I was, I would never admit that to a cop.” Clarke rolled her eyes jokingly. “Is this what you’re like when interrogating suspects because…you’re not very good.”

 

“I’m plenty good.”

 

“Okay, well, I’m not a serial killer,” Clarke added. “I work as a graphic designer at Arkadia Inc. and I have a cat named Raven – which also happens to be my best friend’s name.”

 

“What came first?” Lexa asked. “Your friend or the cat?”

 

Clarke let out a small laugh. “My friend.” She answered. “But the cat was adopted from my neighbors who moved away and couldn’t take her, so she already had a name.”

 

“That’s cute,” Lexa replied. “I wanna meet Raven sometime.”

 

“Which Raven?” Clarke asked jokingly; it was the cat, it was always the cat.

 

“The cat.” Lexa replied almost instantly; she loved any kind of small animals. Dogs were her favorite, but cats were great, so were ferrets and hamsters, and pretty much anything soft and fluffy. “Your friend too possibly.”

 

“Everyone’s more excited about the cat.” Clarke shrugged. “Can I ask you something?” she asked after a moment.

 

“Yeah, shoot.” Lexa nodded, leaning on the table on her elbows towards Clarke. “What’s up?”

 

“Okay so how come Octavia had to go up to me at the gym to get my number for you?” Clarke asked her lightly.

 

“Well…” Lexa started, a little embarrassed. “I didn’t think you were actually hitting on me.”

 

Clarke only laughed at that. “I complimented your butt, what did you think I was trying to do?”

 

“You could’ve been straight for all I knew.” Lexa shrugged defensively.

 

“A straight girl wouldn’t compliment your butt, you dumbass.” Clarke rolled her eyes with a smile. She liked her, even with just these few minutes they had spent together, they were getting along pretty well. Things just seemed to click really, other than the fact that Lexa was very much clueless, she was very sweet.

 

“Well, I don’t know that.” It’s true, the straight girls who call their friends their _girlfriends_ were the reason her gaydar was broken. Okay well, that was _a reason_ , Lexa’s gaydar never actually worked.

 

“How could you not tell I was flirting with you?”

 

Lexa only looked her dead in the eye, her voice deadpan, “I’m a lesbian Clarke.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'll probably only have a couple of fics for the week coz the creative juices aren't flowing much for most of the days. but there will be a nsfw one for tomorrow ayyyy. 
> 
> thanks for reading, leave a kudo and a comment. maybe some ideas for the next few days of clexaweek.


End file.
